A Big Documentary on Foot/Quotes
:Police Officer: Authorities have stated that the travelers of the woods were in no harm, aside from the fact that they were all lost, cold and hungry while making a documentary. The travelers were believed to be seven local fifth grade girls. And if it wasn't for their (pulls up a DVD) video recorded documentary, they never would've been found. :(the officer puts the DVD inside an old DVD player showing what's been going on) ---- :Charlotte: Hello, I'm Charlotte Johnson, and this is a recorded documentary for our project at school. Here alongside me are several friends. This is Timantha Turner. :Timantha: Hello. :Charlotte: Chloe Carmichael and Tootie Miller. :Chloe: Hello everyone! :Tootie: Hi. :Charlotte: Trixie Tang and Veronica Star. :Veronica: (shaking her palm-palms and chanting) Hi, hi, hey, hey, we will get a good A...+. (Trixie stares indiscriminately) I know, it needs more work. :Charlotte: And that's Melissa Kelley. :Missy: Please, it's just Missy. Melissa just sounds too far fetched, even for me. :Timantha: What's the matter, Melissa? :Missy: (to Charlotte) You're still not recording this, are you? :Trixie: Something wrong, Melissa? :Tootie: Melissa, Melissa, Melissa! :Missy: (deadpan) Very funny. :Charlotte: Sorry you have to put up with that... Melissa. :(everyone but Missy laughs) :Missy: Et tu, Charlotte? ---- :Chloe: (to a man) Do you know anything strange going on at the Dimmsdale Woods? :Man: Strange is a common word to describe most mysterious situations. In fact, it's so strange it will never be unsolved. In fact, if it's strange, why has it become so un-figured out in the first place? In fact... ---- :Timantha: What do you know about the strange goings in the Woods? :Old Woman: Legend says that there may be coins of cash lying deep inside the grounds. My grandfather once made his own metal detector to get the loot by himself. What a cheap old man he was. :Trixie: You lost me after the words "coins of cash lying deep inside the grounds". ---- :(the girls riding their scooters with Chloe holding the camera) :Charlotte: It just doesn't add up. We've chat with almost everyone in town and their stories are basically the same. :Veronica: Well, I for one did not believe in a silly story such as Bigfoot. :Timantha: Would you believed it if I just wished for the real deal? :Veronica: Nah, it wouldn't feel the same. ---- :Tootie: (to an old man) Do you know any rumors about the woods lately? :Old Man: (to the girls faces) You kids get lost! I'd be home right now if I were you. (bad breath appears out of his mouth) I've never gone near those woods. (walks out) :Trixie: And I'll bet he never goes near a dentist either. ---- :(the Dimmsdale Woods) :Charlotte: Here we are, the Dimmsdale Woods. :Tootie: Quite a few changes since I last seen these woods. :Chloe: Maybe they must have cut a few trees off just to avoid any bear situations. :Veronica: Why couldn't we just move around the woods with our scooters? :Timantha: Because, the ground is too thick to ride around them. :Trixie: Don't need to hear more noticing. We have to continue on foot. :Missy: So, what now? :Chloe: We continue later at night. ---- :(later at night;the girls were all cramped up inside a tent grunting) :Veronica: Get your foot out of my face! :Tootie: Get your face out of my foot! :Charlotte: Anybody else smell something raw? :Chloe: Oh, that's just my fonut. :(all groan in disgust) :Missy: Gross! :Timantha: Chloe! I thought we all agree to bring in something normal. :Chloe: Well, pardon me for being an individual. ---- :(everyone sleeping until they heard a loud monstrous screech) :Trixie: What was that? :Timantha: I don't know, but I'm not going to ignore it and continue sleeping to find out. :Charlotte: Let's go. :(everybody except Tootie who was still sleeping went out of the tent) :Timantha: Tootie, wake up. :Tootie: (gasp; wakes up) Timmy! Huh? (looks around) Darn, it was just a dream. :Timantha: Come on, we need to figure out what that sound is. ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!